Riddle akan menjadi Malfoy!
by A Lii Enn
Summary: "... aneh namanya adalah Hermione Riddle. Semua orang mengatakan bahwa dia adalah putri dari pangeran kegelapan yang telah lama hilang. Namun aku rasa bukan. Dan semakin lama aku memperhatikannya aku semakin terperosok jatuh pada pesona magisnya. Dia, ya dia akan menjadi milikku seutuhnya." Silahkan Buka dan Baca


A Lii Enn Mempersembahkan,

**Karena sejak pertama kali Draco bertemu dengannya, dirinya sudah menyadari bahwa terjatuh dalam pesona Hermione Riddle, berarti siap mati!  
**

**Riddle akan menjadi Malfoy!**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter © JK Rowling**

**Warning: Canon Modified! TYPO!**

**.**

**.**

Terdengar suara pekikan peluit disertai dengan mengepul bebasnya asap putih diudara sana, hal ini menandakan bahwa kereta Hogwarts Express sebentar lagi akan segera tiba. Stasiun King's Cross mulai dipadati oleh pengunjung yang berkeliaran disekitar kereta yang mulai berhenti manja. Sebagian dari pengunjung itu hilang tertelan gerbong kereta dan sebagian lagi hanya melambai-lambaikan tangannya saja.

Di tengah-tengah lautan manusia tersebut munculah seorang Draco Malfoy, pemuda tampan bersurai Pirang Platina dengan dagu yang selalu terangkat angkuh, khas Malfoy. Walau berkelakuan seperti itu dia adalah salah satu pemuda yang sangat digila-gilai oleh kaum Hawa. Namun ada yang berbeda dengan tahun ini, karena sekarang Draco tampak sedang berjalan berdampingan dengan seorang gadis cantik yang memiliki kulit bagaikan sebuah porselen. Siapa gadis itu? Kenapa juga wajah gadis itu tak berekspresi, sehingga menyebabkan dirinya lebih menyerupai boneka porselen berjalan daripada manusia pada umumnya.

Kurang dari dua detik Pandangan-pandangan iri dan penasaran mulai muncul dari beberapa pengunjung Stasiun, khususnya kaum Hawa yang selama ini berlomba-lomba untuk menarik perhatian sang Malfoy muda. Bisikan-bisikan serta kasak-kusuk mulai terdengar dari setiap sisi Stasiun menyebabkan suara gaduh, namun kedua orang yang menjadi bahan pembicaraan itu tetap saja berjalan lurus, seakan dunia hanya diisi oleh mereka berdua, tanpa makhluk-makhluk pembawa polusi suara itu. Dan semakin mereka berdua mendekati gerbong kereta, suara-suara itu semakin memekakan telinga hingga akhirnya mereka berdua hilang ditelan gerbong kereta, seperti yang lainnya.

**.**

Draco mulai berjalan kearah kompartemen yang biasa dia tempati bersama teman se asramanya. Sedangkan sang gadis masih tetap setia berada di sisinya. Draco mendecih kesal saat matanya sedikit melirik sang gadis yang berada disampingnya.

_Apa-apaan ekspresi itu? Tidakkah gadis menyebalkan ini seharusnya bangga bisa berjalan dengan diriku? Semua pasti karena 'Ayah'nya sehingga gadis tengik tapi cantik ini berani begini kepadaku! _Deaco mulai mengerutu dalam hati.

Draco pun segera mengalihkan pandangannya saat menyadari bahwa sepasang mata kelabunya sudah tertangkap basah sedang menatap sang gadis, karena sekarang gadis itu sedang menatapnya balik dengan tatapan mata yang kosong. Muak melihat hal itu selama berhari-hari Draco mulai mempercepat langkah kakinya dan sesekali —ralat, berkali-kali membuat penumpang lain terjungkal jatuh akibat ulahnya.

"Kau lama sekali! Cepat atau aku tinggal!"

Setelah membalikan badannya ke arah sang gadis untuk mengatakan hal yang menurutnya **sangat penting **itu, Draco kembali melanjutkan langkahnya dengan langkah kaki yang lebih cepat. Sedangkan sang gadis yang sebenarnya mendengar hal itu tetap saja berjalan anggun seolah dirinya tak mendengar hal apa yang baru saja diucapkan—ralat lagi, diperintahkan oleh Draco. Dan itu membuat Draco sebal bukan kepayang.

_Harusnya Aku yang ditunggu bukan aku yang menunggu!_

Draco~ Sepertinya balasan atas sikapmu yang menyebalkan itu sudah datang.

**.**

Setelah mencapai pintu kompartemen yang ia tuju, Draco menggeser pintu itu dengan kasar yang menyebabkan penghuni lain yang berada disitu terkaget-kaget. Sebenarnya Draco menyadari hal itu namun ia tak memperdulikannya. Minta maaf? Sejak kapan seorang Malfoy minta maaf? _Never!_ Draco pun kembali membalikan tubuhnya untuk mencari keberadaan sang gadis. Namun sang gadis tak bersamanya.

Mata Draco terbelalak kaget saat melihat gadis yang seharusnya berada tepat dibelakangnya kini tengah jatuh terduduk di samping dua orang pemuda yang sangat ia tau siapa namanya, Harry Potter dan Ron Weasley. Segera saja Draco melangkahkan kakinya mendekati sang gadis dan kedua pemuda itu. Sayup-sayup Draco mendengar gadis itu memanggil nama Potter dengan sebuah nama yang sepertinya ia pernah dengar, entah dimana, ia lupa. Draco kaget melihat ekspresi wajah yang dihasilkan oleh Potter saat mendengar gadis itu memanggil nama yang bukan namanya, seakan-akan sang Harry pembela kebenaran Potter itu baru saja mendengar bahwa Voldemort telah berhasil menguasai dunia sihir.

Setelah sampai dihadapan sang gadis, Draco mulai mengangkat tubuh sang gadis dengan jari-jarinya yang dingin dan panjang. Draco baru saja menyadari bahwa tubuh gadis itu begitu ringan. Ia pun segera mensejajarkan tubuh sang gadis dengan tubuhnya.

"Malfoy?"

"Potter. Weasley."

Tanpa banyak basa-basi lagi Draco segera menarik gadis itu pergi dan meninggalkan kedua pemuda yang sedang terbengong aneh. Dan dibelakang sana kedua pemuda itu saling berbisik,

"Ron, kau dengar tadi dia memanggilku siapa?"

"A ha ha, Harry sepertinya telinga kita mulai rusak! Ha ha ha."

Mereka berdua mulai tertawa aneh dan segera masuk ke kompartemen yang berada dibelakang mereka.

**.**

Suasana hening mulai tercipta saat Draco dan gadis itu memasuki kompartemennya. Penghuni kompartemen itu sangat berusaha untuk tak ketahuan bahwa mereka sebenarnya sedang mencuri pandang kearah sang gadis yang kini bersama dengan Draco, Draco yang melihat hal itu hanya memutar bola matanya bosan dan segera duduk dibangku yang biasa dia tempati dengan sang gadis yang mengekori langkahnya dikarenakan tangan mereka masih saling berkaitan sama lain sejak mereka memasuki kompartemen hingga mereka sampai di pintu masuk Hogwarts. Sebenarnya mereka berdua tak menyadari hal itu. Namun semua orang menyadari dengan pasti bahwa mereka saling menggengam erat.

**.**

Ratusan lilin menggantung dilangit-langit guna menerangi Aula Besar. Tahun ini adalah tahun ajaran baru bagi semua orang, saat ini murid-murid tahun pertama sedang berbaris rapi untuk menentukan asrama mana yang akan mereka tempati selama 7 tahun mereka bersekolah disini. Dan di meja asrama yang beremblem Ular itu Draco Malfoy sedang menatap bosan ke sekelilingnya, sesekali ia pun ikut bertepuk tangan jika ada murid baru yang terpilih menjadi penghuni asrama Slytherin, asrama kebanggaannya. Tampangnya Berbeda sekali dengan teman-teman seasrama yang berada disekelilingnya,setidaknya mereka terlihat lebih ceria. Tapi tunggu! Kemana perginya gadis yang sejak tadi bersama Draco? Ah ternyata sang gadis sedang berada dibarisan paling belakang murid tahun pertama, sedang apa dia? Dan sekarang hanya tinggal dia sendiri yang belum dipanggil.

"Riddle, Hermione."

Aula Besar mendadak sunyi senyap. Bahkan para pengajar, staff dan yang lebih penting lagi Albus Dumbledore menghentikan perbincangannya dan menatap lurus kearah Hermione Riddle. Draco menyeringai senang menyadari hal itu. Dia bisa melihat Ron Weasley menyemburkan makanan yang sedang dikunyahnya kearah bocah sedikit tambun yang berada dihadapannya, sedangkan sang Harry Potter menatap tak percaya ke arah sang gadis yang bernama Hermione Riddle itu.

**.**

Hermione Riddle melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya menuju kursi dimana _Sorting Hat_ berada. Dengan tangan sedikit gemetar dan tatapan mata yang penuh kebingungan Profesor Minerva McGonagallmeletakan _Sorting Hat_ itu ke atas kepala sang Riddle yang bersurai coklat bergelombang.

'Lama tak berjumpa Nona Hermione.'

"Slytherin!"

Tepukan tangan terdengar menggema di Aula besar. Walaupun yang membuat suara menggema disana hanya murid-murid dari asrama Slytherin. Setelah mendengar suara yang memekakan diatas kepalanya, Hermione berdiri dari duduknya dan segera berjalan lurus ke arah meja asrama Slytherin berada tanpa memperdulikan berbagai jenis ekspresi orang yang dia lewati. Dia pun segera duduk di hadapan pemuda yang sudah ia kenal selama beberapa hari ini. Dan dari arah samping ia mendengar ada seorang gadis yang menyapanya riang, "Hai. Aku Astoria Greengrass, Tahun ke lima"

Astoria mengulurkan tangannya kearah Hermione dengan sebuah senyuman manis yang menghiasi wajahnya yang tak kalah cantik dari Hermione. Hermione mulai menyambut uluran tangan tersebut dengan sebuah senyum kecil yang menghiasi wajahnya yang sedari tadi tanpa ekspresi itu. Dan hal itu menyebabkan beberapa pemuda yang melihat senyum kecil itu bersemu merah. Bahkan Draco Malfoy seakan sedang mencelupkan wajahnya ke mangkuk sup yang sekarang sudah berada dihadapannya hanya untuk menyembunyikan rona merah yang kini menghiasi wajah tampannya. _Sepertinya malam ini aku harus mencari seorang gadis untuk menemani malamk, agar pikiranku ini terbebas dari wajah manis Hermione,_ _sial. Aku lebih suka melihatnya tanpa ekspresi! Arrgg! Jangan sampai lepas kendali!, _rutuk Draco dalam hati.

Dan perjamuan makan malam pun dimulai dengan suasana yang canggung.

**To Be Continue...**

* * *

**Info: ** Cerita ini sebenarnya aku buat tahun lalu. Jujur, sebenarnya aku juga baru nyadar kalo aku pernah bikin cerita ini dan ini baru saja aku ubah jalan ceritanya, ide cerita asli ini sebenarnya Hermione aku jadiin anggota keluarga Malfoy, dia seangkatan dengan Tom Riddle-**KU!** dan Hermione itu terperangkap dimasa depan, tanpa ingatan siapa dia sebenarnya dan ternyata ia dicintai oleh cucu dari saudara kandungnya yaitu Draco. Dan alasan Tom ingin abadi itu karena dia ingin ketemu lagi sama sang 'cinta' nya yang telah dibuang kemasa dpn oleh kakek Albus. Tapi itu sepertinya terdengar terlalu sadis, lol.

Emmm kalau masih ada kalimat yang aneh maafin ya. Kalau Chapter depan juga aneh itu sudah menjadi suratan takdir juga ya -_-

oh ya!** Happy Birthday Indonesia! Merdeka! MERDEKAAAAAAAAAA**

Terakhir, Aku minta Kritik dan saran~


End file.
